Beyond
by Blu Evermind
Summary: Set after Revoultions. Has now turned into an overly confusing crossover. ;; DAMMIT! It was such a great idea! WTF happened? Um, don't be too mad, and I understand if you want to flame me. I would flame myself too. o.o;;
1. Default Chapter

Title: Beyond Chp 1  
  
Author: Blu Evermind  
  
Summary: Set after Revolutions. Neo (Thomas A. Anderson...oh my god, I read a story where they called him that throughout the whole thing) and Agent Smith (His first name will be John, ya know, to make fun.) are somewhere. Its not tomorrow and its not yesterday...its beyond, and the whole place is against them not to get back...so of course, to get back, they have to team up. Oh, the insanity!  
  
A/N: Hmm...what drove me to write this? Sugar? Nude pics of Elijah Wood? Reading My first Neo/Smith fic? Let's say its all of the above.  
  
*WARNING*: OH DEAR GOD! ITS THE WORST OOC-ness SINCE...EVER!  
  
Chapter One--Neo says AHHH alot  
  
When the One woke up, he didn't believe he would wake up at first. He was actually looking forward to seeing Trinity again, but when he did wake up and it wasn't after life, he was a little pissed. He was staring at a wall with a sign saying "Drink Psycho Cola!". His attention passed from this to the grunt he'd heard next to him from another being. When he saw that it was the be-suited Agent Smith, of course, all curiosity failed and was replaced by none other than, screaming.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Neo cried, suddenly scooting back on all fours. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he screamed again.  
  
Agent Smith was up in a heartbeat, "WHAT IS IT? NO! I WON'T BE A TELETUBBY!" he blinked from waking of his nightmare and turned to the screaming person. "You!" he said with all the venom a sleepy agent could muster.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Neo cried, almost comically pointing towards him, head shaking.  
  
"What in the hell are we doing here?" Smith asked the screaming human, "Shut up for a moment and answer my question!"  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Neo cried, then he fell over in a faint.  
  
Smith blinked. He needed his answers, even if it meant touching a filthy human. He stood up and walked over to the fallen man, taking his head in his hands, absentmindedly admiriming its smooth texture of his hair. "Hey, are you okay?" Smith answered in a very soft yet demanding voice.  
  
Neo's eyes opened, he was frozen for a moment before he went on screaming. Smith dropped his head and it hit the cold floor, "OW!" Neo cried, in a more serious voice. "I demand to die!" he cried comically.  
  
"Die? But why?" Smith asked.  
  
"Trin kinda died and I want to be with her. ITS NOT FAIR! AND YOU HURT MY HEAD!" Neo cried.  
  
Smith rolled his eyes, Humans could never control their emotions. "Look, if you calm down, maybe we can get out of here. You could meet up with your Trin and I could...um...do stuff, I guess." A thought suddenly crossed his mind. For the past few years, Neo had been his life. And now that peace had surely come to everyone from his fall, Smith had nothing to do, even if he got back. And if he got back, he'd surely be deleted. Surely, surely, surely...  
  
Neo cocked his head to the side, innocently, looking kind of cute, "Say...whatcha thinkin' about?"  
  
Smith smiled and shook his head, "Nothing." he stood up and looked around, noticing the "Drink Psycho Cola" poster. "Well, we seem to be in some hallway. I guess we figure out where it goes..."  
  
"How come I know you won't try to kill me, wherever we are?" Neo asked, still on the floor, looking up at Smith.  
  
The agent walked over and held out his hand. Neo took it, helping himself up, "Because I can't, Mr. Anderson. Because your already dead."  
  
"Oh yeah..." Neo said, touching his chin.  
  
"Lets go. I see you must be suffering from brainloss...again." Smith said, leading the way as Neo skipped merrily behind.  
  
***  
  
After about half an hour later, they came to a door. Smith opened it and saw it led into a waiting room of some sort. They both grabbed a seat amongst the people there and well, waited.  
  
Unfortunately, Neo noticed the candy and sugary Physho Soda machines and used his ultimate powers of THE ONE to make alot of quarters. Then he bought stuff to his heart's content.   
  
Agent Smith's eyes bulged from behind his frames, "Why'd you buy all that?"  
  
"I got you a soda too!" Neo said, a chocolate pocky stick between his lips.  
  
Smith took the soda, wondering why in the hell would they sell soda in cans covered in SUGAR.  
  
"Oooie! I know what I want!" Neo held up his hand into the light and a Gameboy Advance appeared there.  
  
"Would you stop doing that?" But his protest quickly ended when Neo brought forth a shinny new pair shades. "OOIE!"  
  
"Thomas Anderson and John Smith." a borning, annoying sounding secretary said, popping her gum as they came forward.  
  
"John Smith?" Neo questioned.  
  
"It just so happens at the time I was created, The Source was getting over Poccahontas Hype." Smith explained.  
  
"Hey, can you paint with all the colors of the wind?" Neo joked.  
  
Smith growled as they sat down. The secretary thoughtlessly threw papers at them to sign. "Welcome to Beyond, home of the Crazied Yaoifangirls, the ultimate baseball team, The Cowards, and Phycho Soda."  
  
"Excuse me, ma'am, but where exactly is Beyond?" Smith answered.  
  
"Beyond is here. Here is Beyond." The lady responded boredly.  
  
"Well, we're kinda trying to get back, cause I died and I need to see Trin...don't make me open a can of whoopass on you cause I am THE ONE--" Neo started but the secretary cut him short to laugh.  
  
"LEAVE BEYOND? Why on earth would you want to do that?" the secretary laughed.  
  
"What? We can't leave?" Agent Smith asked.  
  
"I don't think so. No one's left Beyond for....well, ever!" The secretary leaned forward, "for, no one wants to leave Beyond."  
  
"Well, I want to leave Beyond because my Trinity awaits!" Neo raised his heavenly hand into the light by mistake and out popped--Boston Baked Beans.  
  
"Would you please control the Heavenly Arm of THE ONE?" The secretary said.  
  
Neo bought his hand down and put it in his pocket. " Sorry, ma'am."  
  
"Have you ever heard of the War of the Humans and Machines on the planet Earth?" Smith asked, trying to get to the bottom of things.  
  
"I can't say I have." the secretary said, "Well, until things get sorted out, you see the light and the fact thatyourbothhopelesslyinlove (She said that last part pretty fast), please sign these papers and you will be escorted to your new home."  
  
"HOME?" Smith said, "You can't just give us a house and we automatically call it home."  
  
"I believe that this will be a little different..." the secretary cackled.  
  
***  
  
Moments passed.  
  
And then some more.  
  
Finally--  
  
"OH MY GOD! THAT'S OUR HOUSE?" Neo cried.  
  
"OH MY GOD! I HAVE TO SHARE A HOUSE WITH YOU?" Smith cried.  
  
They were staring at the biggest mansion ever. So big and elegant, it made those on MTV's cribs look like pussies. YES, even Destiny's Child's house. YES! Even that Las Vegas guy. YES! Even more elegant than the authoress' house!  
  
"It won't be that bad." Neo said, turning to Smith and grabbing his hand, "Come on! Let's go see it!"  
  
Smith growled, being dragged along, "If only I could cause more harm to you...again."  
  
As they entered the house, they were met with a butler and three maids. And they all looked ready to serve. Just as Neo was about to give the orders for them to do extremely hard and pointless things, Smith covered Neo's mouth his his hand.  
  
"That'll be all for now!" Smith said and the four left.  
  
Just then, Neo licked his hand; it automatically left his mouth.   
  
"DID YOU JUST LICK ME? AHHHHH!" Smith cried, running around in circles.  
  
"Never doubt the abilities of THE ONE!" Neo cried, hand going up into the air. What released was alot of chocolate bunnies. Neo brought his hand down and hit it against the wall, "I really gotta get that thing fixed."  
  
***  
  
End of Chapter One  
  
***  
  
That was funny, ne? There will definately be more of this coming along! And don't review about typos! I know their there.   
  
And a note for Connection Fans: I haven't forgotten about Connection Part 2! Its coming! Really, it is. I just want to write out some of it first because school is being pissy (as it always does) so relax and um...go read stuff. Or go to sonicteam.come and ogle at Shadow pics. HEY! THAT'S WHAT I DO! 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two  
  
Notes: In celebration of completed nasty lame english essays, a new chappie!  
  
Neo was trying to grab all the chocolate bunnies as the bunnies in turn tried to run away. "No...wait...come back here....come on..."  
  
Smith had regained his posture and had started to think clearly again, "Why would anybody give us a mansion? We're not famous, are we?"  
  
"Yeah, its not like some guy named Keanu acts as me and some dude who once played Elrond in LOTR plays you..." Neo said, huggling bunnies.  
  
"What did you just say?" Smith asked.  
  
"Oh, nothing, just pondering." Neo responded, "Hey, when can we harass the maids?"  
  
"Never. Their probably afraid you'll slap them in bullet-time." Smith laughed.  
  
"No their not!" Neo said, dropping the bunnies, "I know, let's go check out the rest of the place!" Before Smith could respond, Neo had grabbed his arm, yet again, and was pulling him up the stairs.  
  
They came to the bedroom and found something interresting...  
  
"Hey...there's only one bed." Smith noted.  
  
"Ooooh! And it looks comfortable! Let's try it out!" Neo squealed, running and jumping on the bed.  
  
"There's....only....one.....BED."  
  
"Its squishy!" Neo said, trying to find a good postion. He ended up on his back, looking quite flustered.  
  
"There's only one--" Smith was suddenly cut off when he saw how Neo was laying. With his legs open and that smile on his face...  
  
Smith quickly turned around, only to face a mirror, which only reflected Neo off it. "GAH!" he cried, turning away from the mirror to find himself staring at another mirror, still reflecting off Neo...  
  
"There sure are alot of mirror's in this room!" Neo noted cheerfully, noticing Smith.  
  
Smith did a quick slashing motion with his finger. A second later, all the mirrors in the room shattered. Then, with a look of triumph on his face, he turned around--only to find Neo standing there, grasping his hand. "GAH!" he cried.  
  
"See, lookie, you cut your hand..." Neo said, "Well, I guess now is a better time than any...MEDI-MAIDS!"  
  
At once, three woman dressed as nurses came in, put Smith on a strecher and rolled him to the bed where he was put comfortably on it. One Medi-maid began hooking him up to a heart monitor machine while another hooked up morphine and the final maid started spraying the cut with antibiotic spray.  
  
"Don't worry, John! You'll be okay!" Neo cried from somewhere. Smith couldn't bring his head to move around. The morphine was already making him woozy.  
  
"Stop calling me that, you sexy human of a man..." Smith mumbled before closing his eyes.  
  
***  
  
Smith woke up to the loud themesong of ER.  
  
"WOULD SOMEBODY SHUT THAT OFF?!!!" Smith cried.  
  
The music suddenly went off to be replaced by cheerful-yet-cheesy hospital music. Suddenly Neo was at his side, dressed in a nurse's outfit, hat and all.  
  
"Kinky," Smith joked when he saw him.  
  
Neo blushed, "Anyway, are you okay?"  
  
"I got my hand cut, drugged for no apparent reason," Smith said, "And I saw you in that outfit. I'm doing just fine." after saying this last statement though, Smith went into a 30 second self-hate arguement within his head and it did not end until Neo spoke.  
  
"So...I made you feel better?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I made you feel better!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Yes I did!" Neo cried, grabbing Smith's cheeks, "I made Jonny all better!"  
  
"Release me at once...and stop calling me that!"  
  
"I made you feel--"  
  
"MAIL!" a sudden voice interrupted as a letter appeared from no where and landed on Smith's head. Neo reached for it, on mistake touching Smith's cheek. Goosepimples appeared there as a shiver went down Smith's spine that he could understand.  
  
"Hey! Its an invitation to a party!" Neo said.  
  
Smith shook out of his shivering, "A party?"  
  
"Yeah...from the Insitution of Insane Teens."  
  
"Sounds dangerous."  
  
"We should go! We get you all nice and dressed up and take off your shades..."  
  
"No."  
  
"No what?"  
  
"The shades do not go. The shades stay with me at all times."  
  
"Didn't I break them off your face one time..."  
  
"Alright, fine. No need to bring up all the charades of my ass being kicked."  
  
"Good! Now get out of bed! We're going to a party!"  
  
"Listen, kinky looking retard, I just got off of morphine, what in the seven hells makes you think I can get up?"  
  
***  
  
End o' chp 2  
  
yeppers! That was funny. What was really funny was the ER music when its Thursday and ER comes on Thursdays...really ironicywhatchamacallyit, huh? Okay, I'm making no sense. 


	3. Chapter Three

Note: Looky here peeps, I'm a busy chick, alright? I'm slow too, so just deal with long amount of time between updates. Talk to the Connection fans, they know of what I speak. *uncomfortable pause* Enjoy the fic!  
  
Chapter Three--THE PARTY  
  
The party was jazzy, up beat, everyone was lost in a swoon of liquor and jazz...  
  
"Ewww...It smells like urine in here!" Neo suddenly burst out.  
  
"Urine?" Smith asked, curious.  
  
"Oh...wait...machines don't use the bathroom." Neo sweatdropped.  
  
A young, teenaged girl dressed in a black dress suddenly came up to them. "Excuse me, but are you with the party for the Insitution of Insane Teens?"  
  
"Yeah, that's us!" Neo piped up happily.  
  
"Well, follow me! The location got mixed up on the invitations! Instead of room 102 is was room 202." she laughed, "Yeah...haha."  
  
"I don't think it was quite that funny." Smith said snobbishly.  
  
"No, Johnny, its one of those things humans look back on and laughs about. Am I right?" Neo turned to the girl. She nodded quickly.  
  
"You LAUGH about making mistakes?" Smith asked, nonbelievingly.  
  
"Look, its not a rerun of Full House--we laugh, that's all there is to it!" the girl suddenly cried, fangs baring.  
  
"Um...okay. Whatever you say." Smith said. He suddenly turned to his arm where Neo clutched it uncomfortably. "And what's your problem?"  
  
"She's scary..."  
  
***  
  
The new party room was filled with crisp dressed teens, but it wasn't to the part where they looked like complete prissys. Many of the teens were carring huge stacks of papers, arguing with each other. As Neo and Smith walked around, they saw other people who undoubtedly stood out. One pair of these people, Neo ran over to meet. In fear of being attacked by the teens, Smith followed him.  
  
Neo was chatting with a green alien and bespectacled boy. "Oh gosh! I can't believe it! Its Zim and Dib from that one show on Nick...um..."  
  
Zim looked annoyed, "I'm Zim, I invade! I am..."  
  
"Zim Who Invades Things?" Neo said stupidly, "That doesn't sound like the orginal name."  
  
"He's clearly Invader Zim. I haven't even heard of the show and I know." Smith responded.  
  
Zim smiled at him. "And you are...?"  
  
"Smith. Agent Smith."  
  
"That just doesn't have the chic I thought it would have..." Neo added.  
  
"Since when am I chic? What the hell is chic anyway? WHY ARE WE EVEN TALKING ABOUT CHIC!" Smith argued.  
  
"Their clearly together, love." Dib piped up. Zim nodded in agreement.  
  
"TOGETHER? US?" Smith said, turning to Neo, "Can you believe what their implying?"  
  
But Neo was staring at the snack table. "Mmm...bisquits..." he moaned.  
  
"Did you know that bisquit is french for cookie?" Dib said. Zim suddenly grabbed his arm, pulling him close.  
  
"You drive me crazy when you pull out second languages like that..." Zim purred, pulling Dib with him to the exit.  
  
Smith blinked then rubbed his temples, "Okay...I'm in a party with complete idiots..."  
  
Neo had a look of disbelief on his face, "Was that an alien?"  
  
Smith turned to face Neo, "Look, lets just go. Its clear that this doesn't make any sense for us to be here and I think its just a plot attempt from the author who doesn't have many good ideas..."  
  
(I have good ideas! Here's one now!)  
  
Neo suddenly shrieked in suprise. "Oh my god! She's right!"  
  
"What the fuck is wrong now?" Smith asked.  
  
"Lookie! Lookie! My little thing thats in the back of my head is gone!" Neo cried, "That can only mean one thing...."  
  
Pause for dramatic effect...  
  
"Forget the pause, just tell me what it means!" demanded Smith.  
  
"It means that I'm...that we're still in the Matrix." Neo noted.  
  
"But, aren't we like dead, computer zombies come back to life in a land of the unknown called Beyond?" Smith paused, "I just noticed how much this doesn't make sense..."  
  
"That also means all these people are stuck in the Matrix too...but how do we get out? We don't know anyone on the other line..." Neo mumbled on.  
  
"Hey, your boyfriend's having a nervous breakdown!" someone cried from somewhere in the crowded room.  
  
"WHAT? Who said that? He's not my boyfriend!" Smith cried. Suddenly Neo tugged his shoulder. Smith looked back at him for a second, "What do you want--" but he suddenly stopped when he saw the sad, confused look in his eyes.  
  
"I wanna go home." Neo demanded.  
  
Agent Smith didn't know what pushed him that night to be nice to his worst enemy, but he was, and deep down, something warmed. In his heart, you pervs! "Okay, let's go."  
  
As they left the room, Zim and Dib were still making out, with Dib in between kisses mumbling "bonjour".  
  
***  
  
End of Chapter Three  
  
*** 


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four--Sharing a bed  
  
As they entered the huge manison that Smith and Neo were for a while calling home, Smith found a couch and fell onto it. "Wherever we are, the days events are making machines tired and that's weird."  
  
"Umm..." Neo suddenly looked embarassed and he looked down at the carpet.  
  
"Hmm? What is it?"  
  
"I thought you were going to sleep on the bed."  
  
"No, you can have the bed, I'm okay down here." But this repsonse in no way calmed Neo down, "What's wrong?"  
  
"This is going to sound stupid...but I was wondering if you'd come sleep in the bed...with me."  
  
This request caught Smith off guard. "What?" he asked, voice light.  
  
Neo turned away from him, "I knew it was stupid. Lets just act like I never said that--" but Smith reached out and grabbed Neo's arm.   
  
"I'll share the bed with you." there was a pause for Smith to get how odd that sounded, "No, I mean, I'll be in the bed with you, but not with you--"  
  
"Yaay! Slumber party!" Neo jumped and since Smith still had his arm on Neo, he moved too, but onto the floor.  
  
"Oh gods." Smith mumbled into the carpet.  
  
***  
  
Smith was sitting nervously in the bed, clicking channels on the remote while Neo was downstairs getting junk food for the party. "I swear we just came from a party...and I'm not quite fond of them anymore."  
  
"Welcome to beyond television, where if you think it, its on the screen." the TV suddenly piped up and soon after, Smith saw he and Neo fighting on the screen. It was their last fight in the rain.  
  
Suddenly though, Smith grabbed Neo's arms and pulled them behind his back, twisting them. "Give in, Mr. Anderson."  
  
"Never!" Neo cried, but his face suddenly twisted in pain.  
  
The real Smith, quite suprised jumped up, "THAT NEVER HAPPENED!"  
  
"Why are you doing this to me? HATE ME!" the TV Smith screamed in the TV Neo's ear.  
  
"We need each other to get out of here...we can't fight." TV Neo rasped out, still in pain. "And I think I just went deaf in one ear."  
  
"Sorry, my bad, I'll make it better..." Smith purred and began lightly nibbling on the ear in which he had screamed.  
  
Meanwhile, Smith was frozen in bed, nose bleeding when Neo came in. There was no need to change the channel, for it changed itself, obviously to what Neo was thinking about. Neo saw the television and laughed, "Hey, I was just thinking about that..."  
  
Smith wiped his nose and turned to the TV. The sides of the screen were blurred, it was clearly a memory. It was a little girl's room and about 5 girls were sitting around, talking about things, but the voices were all muted. Then, a naked boy ran into the room, about 4 or 5 years old, and the girls screamed and went crazy, and the voices became unmuted. Neo burst out laughing. Suddenly, the screen went black.  
  
"What on earth was that?" Smith asked.  
  
"My sister had a slumber party once, but I ruined it by going streaking." Neo's eyes suddenly looked very old for a man that young. "Its almost impossible to believe their gone..."  
  
"Gone?"  
  
"Yeah. Suddenly died. No one knew the cause." Neo held out his hands, "Like they all slipped through my fingers like sand."  
  
Smith looked away, knowing exactly how and why Neo's family died. Sometimes, when the agents were searching for the One, and the search had been boiled down to one group of friends or a whole family, agents literally unplugged those people from the Matrix. Sometimes they made it look like an accident, like house fires or car crashes, sudden incidents that the people of Zion would not notice as Agent activity.  
  
"I'm tired." Neo said and slipped into the bed, next to Smith but not really touching him.  
  
Smith picked up the remote and turned off the TV, then he turned off the light, "Good night," then he said very quietly so Neo couldn't hear, "Thomas."  
  
But Neo did hear him.  
  
***  
  
End of chapter whatever...j/k...chapter 4 XD  
  
***  
  
Does the whole making up Neo's past make this an AU? I guess so...yeah. 


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five--BORED! Oh god, its horrible!  
  
The next day started out to be boring because there was nothing for Neo and Agent Smith to do, seeing as whereever they wre they didn't know how to get out plus they couldn't clean because the maids did that...so they were just bored.  
  
Smith was browsing through a magazine and Neo was hanging off the couch. His pajama shirt was pulled up a bit, revealing some skin so this is why Smith was trying to ignore him, and that dammed abdomen!  
  
"I'm bored," Neo huffed.  
  
"Stating the obvious, are we?" Smith responded.  
  
"I know, I'll watch some TV..."  
  
"Welcome to beyond televison, where if you think it, its on the screen--"  
  
"Smith jumped up, "NO! The MADNESS!" and he ran from the room.  
  
"What's his problem...ooh! Bunnies! I was just thinking about them." Neo said and turned back to the TV.  
  
***  
  
Smith stood in the hallway, panting hard. That was close. He had to leave because he knew the one thing that was on his mind and had been there since last night: Neo.  
  
He didn't know how it started and he didn't know if it would end. How could machines such as himself ever have these feelings. Feelings at all for that matter. He was just a machine...with the cold feel of steel.  
  
"Cold feel of steel?" Smith asked. disbelievingly.  
  
Yes, cold feel of steel. Or iron or copper.  
  
"How about ice?"  
  
Machines aren't made of ice you retard! This is the Matrix, not cold fusion.  
  
"Alright, fine. Steel it is."  
  
Neo suddenly appeared around the corner, "Hey, who are you talking to?"  
  
"I'm an insane robot. I'm talking to myself." Smith responded. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Oh, I just saw a pool out back so I'm going to get some stuff...wana come with?"  
  
"What the FUG is a pool? And no, I don't want to come."  
  
Neo suddenly grabbed his arm, "You don't know what a pool is?" Well, you have no choice, for I am---THE ONE!" he held up his free hand to the light and out popped swim trunks. Neo handed him a bright, lime green pair.  
  
"I can't wear this! Its so...weird!" Smith cried.  
  
"Well, its that or this one." Neo noted, holding up a bright yellow pair covered in polka-dots and by the crotch it said 'do me'.  
  
Smitch suddenly held the green pair to himself as if they were his child, "I'll keep this one."  
  
***  
  
It was a sunny day by the pool. The maids had set out drinks, Neo was about to go on the diving board and Smith was standing by the side of the pool looking around.  
  
"No one can see us, can they?" Smith said, looking down at the boxers that when he turned to face the sun, blinded a nearby maid who fell in the water.  
  
"Doubt it. Masions like this one have these wooden fences." Neo respomded, "Jump in."  
  
Smith mumbled something that Neo couldn't hear. "What's that?" Neo asked.  
  
"I said...I can't swim."  
  
"Your an agent! Everyone who comes into your path surely dies!" Neo noted, disbelieving.  
  
"Well, you can't swim someone to death so I never learned."  
  
Neo got off the diving board and made his way over to Smith, "Well, there's only one way to find out," he purred.  
  
Smith was took off guard by the way Neo said his words so it was a total shock when he found himself pushed into the water." YOU!" he cried, moving his arms and legs around," I'll get you for this, you...hey. I'm swimming."  
  
"Yep! Now make way, I'm jumping in." Neo said, running back a few steps.  
  
"No wait---you can't--"  
  
"BANZAI!!!" Neo cried, running forward and splashing into the pool."  
  
"You IDIOT!" Smith cried, looking over to where Neo had splashed but he could see nobody. "Neo?"  
  
Suddenly, Neo reached the surface behind Smith, grabbed his head and pulled him down under the water. Smith came up sputtering. "Are you insane?"  
  
"A little," Neo said and smiled. That spot in Smith's chest warmed again but disappeared when Neo started jumping in the water, "Throw me."  
  
"Hmm?" Smith said, still trying to got over how cute Neo looked when he smiled. In a pool...covered in water...WET.  
  
"Throw me over the deep end." Neo said, getting in front of Smith.  
  
"I'm not going to throw you!"  
  
"Well, if I throw you, I can't promise you won't be falling in water. More like on concrete."  
  
Smith sighed, "alright, fine." Neo got in front of him and Smith wrapped his arms around Neo's waist, getting in postion to throw him. Some of the maids were looking through the windows. giggling.  
  
What are they laughing at? Smith thought. Then he noticed the situation he was in...and how it oddly reminded him what he saw on the television last night--  
  
"AHHH!" Smith suddenly cried, frozen, unable to move.  
  
"Hey!" Neo hissed, "Don't scream like that. I'm going deaf in one ear..."  
  
"NO YOUR NOT! I'M NOT BITING YOUR EAR!" Smith cried.  
  
"Stop yelling! What are you going on about...?" Neo paused and Smith felt the body in front of him go rigid. "Is that a flashlight?"  
  
How can I explain what Smith's face looked like....I can't draw so um.... (O_O;;;) pretty much like that.  
  
Smith pulled away from Neo without letting go of his hold on his waist. "Okay, time to throw you now!"  
  
"Wait, what was that hard thing under the water--"  
  
"GET READY!" Smith suddenly threw Neo into the deeper waters. By the time Neo came back up to the surface from being thrown, Smith was already out of the water, with a towel wrapped around his waist so Neo couldn't see if his supicions were correct. He swam to the side of the pool and pulled himself out in an attempt to follow Smith. "Hey, wait!"  
  
"I'm tired. Going to bed," Smith mumbled, entering the house.  
  
Neo stood still on the ground, trying to think possibly what had been rubbing against his thigh back in the pool...when the maids were once again giggling. "What are you laughing at?" One maid fell out while the others vigorously pointed at Neo's body. "What...?" Neo looked down and then glanced back up, face completely red.  
  
"I'm naked!" he cried and ran for a towel.  
  
Meanwhile, the maids were looking down at the one who'd passed out. "Oh shit, she had breathing problems..."  
  
***   
  
End of Chapter Five  
  
***  
  
A/N: Neo's swim trunks came off in the pool.  
  
Another A/N: I know there are some typos here...worst typos since "Touch Love and Tears". *takes a moment to laugh at her own joke that nobody understands* Ah...well. I'm going back to class. 


End file.
